Midnight dream
by Jane Weshville
Summary: Nos anos 50, Damon e Stefan foram capturados pela Augustine; agora, nos anos 2000, eles fazem o que podem para se vingar pelos cinco anos de tortura. Até que um dia Damon tem que matar os Gilbert, que são suspeitos de serem parte da sociedade secreta, porém a semelhança de Elena com alguém do seu passado o impede. Universo Alternativo.
1. Prólogo

AVISO! Leia antes de começar a fic para poder entender a história: a minha fic é AU, ou seja, o enredo não segue a história da série. Na minha fic nenhum evento da série ocorreu a não ser a parte da Augustine (com algumas modificações). Não tem esse negócio de Doppelgänger, ao ler vocês entenderão o papel da Katherine na fic. O Stefan e o Damon foram capturados pela Augustine, e não só o Damon. Os pais da Elena estão vivos e ela é filha única. Muitos personagens da série não existem/não são mencionados/são apenas rapidamente mencionados. A Augustine é um pouco diferente do que foi mostrado até agora na série, vocês verão como. No mais, é isso. Ao longo da fic eu vou explicando o que for necessário. Leiam e comentem!

Prólogo

_Outubro de 1954_

Damon manteve os olhos fechados enquanto dois homens o arrastavam pelo corredor frio. Ele estava fraco, cansado, machucado. Ele ouviu um ranger de metal, era a porta de sua cela sendo aberta. Damon deixou-se cair no chão de pedra ao ser empurrado para dentro, já fazia meses que havia perdido a vontade de lutar. Só havia duas coisas que o impediam de se entregar completamente: seu irmão, Stefan, que tentava a todo custo fazer com que ele não enlouquecesse e a lembrança dela, Katherine.

Ele ouviu o barulho de metal rangendo novamente, os homens haviam trancado sua cela e aberto a cela ao lado. Ele esperou que os torturadores se afastassem levando Stefan e se arrastou até a parede lateral, sentando com dificuldade. Damon, então, reuniu alguma força e levou a mão ao bolso de trás da calça; a dor dilacerante do movimento o atordoou por alguns instantes, até que ele finalmente pegou o que desejava.

Damon olhou para baixo, para a velha fotografia em suas mãos, tentando buscar um instante de felicidade e esperança em meio aquele inferno.

- Katherine... – ele murmurou olhando para a bela mulher da foto como se pedisse sua ajuda, mas ele sabia que não havia nada que pudesse ajudá-lo agora.

Os gritos de Stefan se tornaram audíveis após alguns minutos, o que significava que as experiências já haviam começado. Damon fixou ainda mais o olhar na mulher, tentando desviar a atenção do barulho, mas o cansaço e a luz fraca o impediam de enxergar com nitidez. Mesmo assim, ele se concentrou no rosto de Katherine por um longo tempo, até começar a sentir as feridas se curando, a dor se tornando menor. "Quem sabe ainda há alguma esperança...", pensou, como sempre fazia ao olhar a fotografia. Mas ele sabia que não havia, e que o medo, a angústia e a raiva tomariam conta dele mais uma vez no instante em que aquela cela se abrisse de novo.


	2. Capítulo 1

Capítulo 1

_17 de junho de 2009_

Eram quase dez horas da noite quando o avião aterrissou num pequeno aeroporto particular próximo a cidade de São Paulo. Era um dos aviões usados pela Resistência em situações como aquela, quando seu alvo se encontrava em locais onde não havia membros para executar a missão e era preciso que fossem enviados vampiros para lá. A Resistência era uma espécie de grupo de vampiros dedicados a acabar com a Augustine, uma sociedade secreta criada por humanos há mais de um século que capturava e usava vampiros em experiências científicas cruéis.

Há alguns dias, Damon Salvatore e outro vampiro do grupo, Alec Balzer, haviam sido designados para eliminar três pessoas ligadas a Augustine, um casal, membro da sociedade secreta, e sua filha adolescente. Era assim que funcionava a Resistência, eles identificavam membros da Augustine por meio de espionagem e mandavam vampiros para matá-los. No entanto, mesmo tendo tido centenas de membros mortos ao longo dos anos, a Augustine ainda resistia, e parecia ganhar mais poder e seguidores com o passar do tempo. Ainda assim, a existência dos dois grupos, Resistência e Augustine, era algo desconhecido da grande maioria dos vampiros.

Damon e Alec desembarcaram do pequeno avião e entraram em um carro que havia sido alugado pela Resistência e estava a espera deles. Damon se sentou no banco do motorista; ele e Alec pouco se falaram durante o trajeto de quase duas horas até a casa da família que deveriam matar, em São Paulo; não era necessário que falassem, ambos sabiam muito bem o que deveriam fazer, conheciam o plano, e já haviam feito aquele tipo de missão inúmeras vezes.

Damon dirigiu rápido pela estrada, e não diminuiu ao chegar à cidade. Os edifícios e as luzes dos postes formavam uma cortina em volta deles, mas os sentidos aguçados de um vampiro permitiam que ele dirigisse o carro sem o menor problema.

Era cerca de meia noite quando chegaram ao seu destino, um bairro de classe média onde moravam os Gilbert, seu alvo. De acordo com as informações obtidas pela Resistência, os Gilbert eram uma família muito importante dentro da Augustine; o avô de Grayson Gilbert, o homem que deveriam matar, foi o primeiro da família a se juntar a sociedade, e desde então, todos os seus descendentes se tornaram membros da Augustine ao atingirem seus vinte e poucos anos. A mulher de Grayson, Miranda, também fazia parte da sociedade, embora ela fosse a primeira de sua família a entrar. A filha deles, Elena, aparentemente ainda não sabia nada sobre a existência da Augustine e dos vampiros. A família era americana, mas viviam se mudando, já tendo morado na América do Norte, na Europa e na Ásia antes de virem para o Brasil.

Damon estacionou o carro em uma rua menos iluminada a alguns quarteirões de distância da casa da família e eles seguiram a pé até uma residência de muros altos protegidos com uma cerca elétrica. Por detrás dos muros, podiam ser vistas as paredes azuis do segundo andar da casa e seu telhado. Como não detectaram nenhum sinal de inimigos ao redor, decidiram entrar na casa para cumprir sua missão. Eles estavam confiantes, embora soubessem dos riscos, afinal, os membros da Augustine estavam se tornando cada vez mais bem preparados para lutar contra os vampiros; mas ainda assim, para vampiros bem treinados, não era tão difícil assim matá-los.

Eles haviam pulado o muro, era fácil para vampiros passar por cima do muro sem esbarrar na cerca elétrica e levar um choque ou disparar o seu alarme. A casa dos Gilbert era bonita, não era muito grande, mas tinha um lindo jardim com azaleias e muitos vasos de orquídeas; também era muito desprotegida considerando que eles podiam ser atacados a qualquer momento por vampiros vingativos. O carro estava lá dentro e as luzes da casa estavam apagadas, o que indicava que eles deveriam estar dormindo. Damon e Alec fizeram um rápido reconhecimento do lugar antes de seguirem para entrar de fato na casa. No entanto, antes que pudessem entrar, ouviram o barulho de um carro se aproximando e em seguida parando na porta da casa. Eles ouviram pessoas falando, provavelmente se despedindo, e a chave girar no portão da residência.

"O som dos passos indica que é apenas uma pessoa, deve ser a garota voltando de alguma festa. É bom que já a matamos aqui mesmo.", pensou Damon.

Ele e Alec se esconderam nas sombras aguardando a garota entrar para então poderem atacar. Assim que ela fechou o portão o carro do lado de fora arrancou e foi embora. Damon estava prestes a dar o sinal a Alec para que atacassem, foi então que a garota se virou e ele pode ver seu rosto. Damon congelou por alguns instantes, a luz da rua iluminava fracamente o jardim, mas ele tinha certeza do que via.

"Katherine?", pensou ele, "Não, não pode ser.".

A garota tinha cabelos castanhos lisos que iam até um pouco acima da cintura e usava um vestido amarelo de renda curto e sapatos de salto alto. Damon permaneceu parado sem reação, apenas olhando enquanto ela caminhava até a porta da casa. Ele, então, ouviu um barulho inaudível para ouvidos humanos vindo de sua direita: era Alec, que havia se cansado de esperar pelo sinal de Damon e decidira tomar a frente no ataque. Damon hesitou por uma fração de segundos antes segurar o vampiro para que ele não se aproximasse de Elena e quebrar o seu pescoço. Ele deixou o corpo de Alec escondido nas sombras e seguiu a garota silenciosamente para dentro da casa. Damon não conseguia entender o que estava fazendo, mas principalmente, ele não conseguia entender porque ele estava vendo sua esposa morta bem na sua frente.

Ele seguiu Elena no escuro até o seu quarto e, antes que ela acendesse a luz se escondeu em seu closet. Pelas frestas da porta de madeira ele pode vê-la na luz finalmente. Observando-a melhor agora, ele pode perceber que ela não era idêntica a Katherine, apenas muito parecida. Apesar de ambas terem a mesma altura, mesmo formato oval de rosto, olhos amendoados e boca idêntica, havia diferenças óbvias: os olhos de Elena eram castanhos, enquanto Katherine tinha olhos verdes; sua pele era levemente azeitonada e a de Katherine era bem pálida; o nariz de Katherine era mais arrebitado que o da garota. Mas ainda assim, de um modo geral, seus traços eram incrivelmente semelhantes aos de Katherine, podia se dizer que eram irmãs.

Damon não conseguia decidir o que fazer. Ele sabia que não conseguiria matar alguém tão parecida com sua ex-esposa, mas sabia também que não podia trair a Resistência. E se ele matasse apenas os pais de Elena? A garota muito provavelmente não sabia nada sobre a Augustine ainda... Ele podia matar seus pais e escondê-la da Resistência em um lugar seguro, compeli-la a esquecer da morte deles, deixar que ela iniciasse uma nova vida... Mas ainda assim ele estaria traindo a Resistência. E o que fazer com Alec? Matá-lo? E se a Augustine viesse atrás de Elena para recrutá-la? Ele teria de vigiá-la constantemente...

Alheia ao conflito de Damon, Elena entrava no banheiro do quarto para colocar seu pijama e retirar a maquiagem. Quando ela estava indo se deitar, uma mulher, obviamente sua mãe, chegou à porta:

- Meu amor, por que não me acordou para eu saber que você já tinha chegado? – perguntou a mulher alta de cabelos ondulados.

- Eu não quis te acordar, mamãe. – respondeu a menina. "A voz dela é idêntica a da Kath!", pensou Damon.

- Tudo bem, mas você sabe que eu gosto de saber quando você chega. – disse Miranda Gilbert.

- Na próxima vez, eu aviso. Boa noite, mamãe, eu te amo.

- Também te amo, filha. Boa noite. – falou a mulher, sorrindo. Ela esperou Elena se deitar, apagou a luz e saiu do quarto.

Droga, como ele podia matar os pais de Elena?, aquilo a faria sofrer, e era errado compeli-la a esquecer, ele não podia simplesmente manipula-la. Naquele momento ele desejou nunca ter religado sua humanidade, assim não se importaria com a semelhança entre Elena e Katherine e a missão já estaria cumprida. Mas ao mesmo tempo ele também não queria desligá-la novamente; era a primeira vez em mais de cem anos que ele se sentia verdadeiramente conectado a uma pessoa além de seu irmão, Stefan. Por mais que parecesse ridículo era assim que ele se sentia em relação à Elena, apesar de ter acabado de conhecê-la.

Damon esperou alguns minutos antes de sair do closet e voltar ao jardim. Ele não podia se demorar muito mais no quarto de Elena, pois Alec já devia estar quase acordando.

"Bem na hora!", ele pensou ao se aproximar do corpo do vampiro e perceber que ele já começava a se mover. Ele rapidamente quebrou o pescoço de novo e pulou o muro da casa carregando-o. Damon não sabia exatamente o que fazer, mas tentava improvisar um novo plano. Ele sabia que daqui para frente precisaria enfrentar dois inimigos, a Augustine e a Resistência, e faria de tudo para proteger Elena de ambos.

Ele colocou Alec no porta-malas do carro e telefonou para Stefan, esperando que o irmão talvez tivesse alguma ideia brilhante. Damon sabia que Stefan o ajudaria; no passado eles tiveram suas desavenças, mas após os cinco anos que passaram juntos sendo torturados pela Augustine, voltaram a se unir como quando eram humanos. Ele tinha certeza que podia confiar no irmão e contar com sua ajuda na proteção de Elena, afinal, antes da lealdade deles à Resistência estava a lealdade um ao outro.

- Eu sei que parece idiota, Stefan! Acha que eu gosto de estar colocando tudo a perder assim? – Damon tentava explicar ao irmão – Mas você não entende, eu passei 145 anos acreditando que eu nunca mais veria a Katherine! – ele ouviu Stefan argumentar que Katherine e Elena não eram a mesma pessoa. – Eu sei, droga! Mas eu passei 145 anos sem a Kath e, apesar de as duas não serem a mesma pessoa, eu sinto que matar a Elena seria como perder a Katherine de novo. – ele fez uma pequena pausa – Eu sei que eu estou sendo inconsequente, mas é assim que eu sou, Stefan. Eu não me importo se amanhã a Resistência colocar minha cabeça a prêmio, no momento eu só me importo em salvar a Elena. Você vai me ajudar ou não? – ele pressionou, mesmo já sabendo a resposta do irmão.

- Claro. – concordou Stefan, visivelmente contrariado. Damon sabia que a irritação do irmão era por preocupação com a sua segurança, e não por Damon se recusar a matar a família. Stefan nunca fora muito a favor das mortes, tanto que nunca participava diretamente delas. O Salvatore mais novo fazia apenas trabalhos de espionagem para a Resistência, e Damon sabia que se houvesse outra maneira de acabar com a Augustine, Stefan seria o primeiro a defendê-la. – Eu acho que a primeira coisa a fazer é avisar aos Gilbert que eles correm perigo, para que eles possam se mudar novamente e nós possamos fingir que você executou a missão. Eu vou garantir que os outros não encontrem nenhuma informação de que eles continuam vivos. – parte da espionagem de Stefan envolvia invasão de computadores, assunto no qual ele era particularmente bom, graças ao tempo em que passou em Harvard e em outras faculdades de ponta, coisa que Damon nunca teve interesse em fazer, afinal, qual era a graça de ser vampiro e viver como humano? – Nosso maior problema agora é o Alec... – ele fez uma pequena pausa, como se estivesse pensando no que fazer em relação ao vampiro.

- Problema resolvido. – disse Damon alguns segundos depois.

- Não me diga que você...

- Sim, eu arranquei o coração dele. – ele falou com naturalidade. – Eu tenho novas prioridades agora, Stefan, e o Alec estava me atrapalhando de alcançá-las.

Stefan não repreendeu o irmão ou comentou mais nada sobre o assunto, ambos sabiam que aquele era o jeito de Damon resolver as coisas e que nada o faria mudar, então ele simplesmente voltou a falar sobre o que fariam.

- Bom, sendo assim, vamos informar à Resistência que o Alec foi morto durante a missão pelo Gilbert. Avise os Gilbert para saírem do país e volte para cá o mais rápido possível. Eu cuido do resto.

- Obrigado, Stefan. – disse Damon, se desfazendo por alguns instantes da pose de _bad boy_. Ele estava verdadeiramente agradecido por Stefan concordar em correr um risco tão grande para ajudá-lo com algo tão repentino.

- De nada, irmão. – respondeu o outro antes de desligar.

Pronto, agora era só queimar o corpo de Alec, avisar a família e voltar aos Estados Unidos. Mas por quanto tempo Stefan conseguiria impedir que a Resistência descobrisse a verdade? O quão dura seria a represália deles quando descobrissem? E o mais importante: por quanto tempo Damon se contentaria em apenas observar Elena de longe? A cabeça do vampiro estava confusa, há meia hora ele estava na porta dos Gilbert, pronto para cumprir mais uma missão com perfeição, como já havia feito várias vezes antes, e agora o que ele era? Um traidor da própria espécie, que traiu seus amigos por uma mulher que ele nunca havia visto até aquela noite. Mas ele não queria pensar muito no que estava fazendo, preferia viver o momento e, caso alguma coisa saísse errada, era só arrancar algumas cabeças e pronto.


End file.
